Will There Be Fluttercord?
by princesshaa120021
Summary: I DO NOT OWN THE COVER IMAGE! Will Fluttershy get the stallion of her dreams? Or will her heart be shattered? (Contains Fluttercord and mush! Stay away if you don't like either concept)
1. prolouge: Where It All Began

Prolouge: Where it all began

"We aren't worth it!"

"Oh, but you are Fluttershy. You are the pony who taught me that friendship is magic. I had magic and friendship. And now, I don't have either." _I blew it with my friendship with all of these ponies, maybe even Rainbow Dash. _He wept into his lion paw and eagle claw.

"I'm sorry" Discord, the draconequus muttered to his best friend Fluttershy, a yellow pegasus.

"I know" she muttered, at that moment something officially snapped inside of Discord, something that he had not realized was there. _How can I make this up to my dear Fluttershy_, he thought._ She probably hates me and will never want to be my friend again._

"Tirek tricked me into believing that he could offer me something more valuable than friendship. But there is nothing worth more. I see that now. He lied when he said that this medallion was given as a sign of gratitude and loyalty. But when I say that it is a sign of our true friendship, I am telling the truth." He placed the medallion around Twilight's neck and stepped back. _I hope this helps open the chest, they need what's in it badly so they can defeat Tirek. Not that they need it, it's already there. _He ran after the group to the chest.

"Where's my throne?" Discord questioned the ponies.

"I don't think you're quite there yet." Fluttershy told him as he blushed.

"Well I uh.. I suppose not." He looked up at her. _So majestical and yet I will never have her to... Oh quit thinking of that Discord! You will not go soft... Even for a beautiful creature like her..._

_*** (2 years after the Tirek insident)_

Discord looked at a picture of his beloved on a night stand in his newly made castle, on the land that Princess Celestia gave him. He sighed as he brushed the glass of the frame where Fluttershy's hair was.

"Oh Fluttershy, why did I get myself into this mess, I can't deny it any more, I-I-I love you Fluttershy." He sighed as he knew she would never hear those words from him, not ever would he tell her how he felt, for he didn't want to loose his only real friend.

(At Fluttershy's cottage)

Fluttershy looked down at Angel. He was stomping his foot impatiently as she was fixing his salad for the picky eater. She gazed at him and saw his face which reminded her so much of her best friend, Discord. _He's always so dramatic... But yet he's so sweet, sweeter than one of Pinkie's cupcakes, well those are a different story but never would I tell her that with any of my friends around... Especially not Rainbow Dash... _She finished the salad and went to her room. She looked at the same picture Discord was looking at (though she didn't know that) and thought, _you are so sweet Discord... But there's no way a powerful being like you would want me... Is there? _She shook her head from the thoughts and looked at the picture of him again. All she had wanted was for them to be together but fate had a different set for her. She couldn't have Big Mac because he married Cheerlie a year ago, and well she couldn't think of any other stallion she had high respect for... All of the others just stare at her and drool. She hugged the picture and whispered to it, "I will always love you even if you do make me mad every once and awile... You are my one and only true love."


	2. Chapter 1: Preparing

Chapter 1: Preparing

Discord had been granted his own throne in Princess Twilight Sparkle's castle. _It's about time too_! Discord thought. Everyone was on their thrones, Spike included with them all.

"Is anypony going to tell me why I'm here?" Discord demanded

"We need your help Discord." Twilight stated

"Help? What do you need help with _your majesty_?" He mocked

"Ugh! I think you know, the gala planning?!" Rainbow Dash snapped

"Do I have to do everything miss newly made Wonderbolt?"

"Look Discord, you don't like me, I don't like you-"

"Ummmm Dashie, I don't think you should talk like that."

"Yes, Pinkie's right, you said it yourself, he's reformed but not th- OH FLUTTERSHY! WHAT DID YOU DO TO YOUR MANE!?"

"I've been twirling it... Rarity, it's just a mane, you don't have to make a fuss." As Rarity was about to speak, she clearly thought the better of it and stopped herself.

"So what do you want me to do at the Gala?" Discord asked

"Princess Celestia asked me to ask you if you could make a place of Chaos? You know kind of like a hunted house? This year we are letting the little ones go to the Gala and I think they would like it if there's some excitement there, and since the princess asked you to do it, I think she thinks its a good idea too!" Twilight clapped her hooves together, "are you in?"

"Yes Princess Twilight." Discord murmered staring at Fluttershy's messed up mane. _Did she do that to get my attention? Because she did well if that was the case. _WhileDiscord pondered this question, Fluttershy was looking at his lion paw. _What do I do?! He's looking at me! hummmmmmmmmmmmm... _

"So what is it we are going to do for the Gala?" Discord asked while the mares answered him with what their part of the Gala was. (Rarity=decorations and dresses, Rainbow Dash=Sonic Rainboom (she was on break from the Wonderbolts for a week so she could help plan the Gala), Pinkie Pie=songs and dances, Twilight Sparkle=welcomer and hostis, Applejack=food and drinks, Fluttershy=critter help and possible singer)


	3. Chapter 2: The Gala

Chapter 2: The Gala

The mane 6 just finished their traditional Gala song, just like the one they sang at their very first Gala. Discord joined them this year as this was his very first Gala! Everypony thought about having a blast, Discord on the other paw, was already getting looks. He frowned and looked to the ground, lost in thought. _Just GREAT! Another Gala and I'm already being despised AGAIN! I haven't even done any chaos! Where is a princess to put these perfect piffy ponies in order when you need one!_

"DISCORD!" Twilight said, interrupting his thoughts.

"Yes?" He snapped

"Were you even listening to me?"

"Ummm... Was I supposed to?"

"I suppose not, but do you want to hear what I have to say?"

"Sure?" He said unsure of what was coming to him.

"I've seen how distressed you look and if you want, later at my castle we can talk."

"Really? You think I'm _that _down to were I have to grabble at your hooves to get you to talk to me? If that's the case," Discord said looking at the floor,"You're correct Princess Twilight. I know my nature isn't supposed to do this but there's something really bugging me and I need a friend to consult in, other than Fluttershy, sure she's there for me but- I SOUND LIKE A WALKING SOFTY!" When the mane 6 heard his outburst (along with Spike), they all burst into laughter. Discord glanced at Fluttershy and started laughing at himself too. When Twilight gained her composier, she said,"Well I'd be happy to help, you're my 'subject' and friend. I-"

"Friend?! You forgive me after what I did with Tirek?"

"I think I speak for all of us when I say we forgive you."

"Than-" Discord began

"Princess Twilight Sparkle! May we speak with you?" asked a rich pink mare with a dark magenta mane.

"O-Of corse. What's wrong?"

"Why would you invite such a beast, a revolting beast at that, to the Gala!" She flashed a horrible glare at Discord and other ponies chimed in with the insults.

"EVERYPONY! Calm down! Discord isn't a-" The pink mare marched off at the sound of Discord's name.

"You don't have to defend me Twilight, I see how it is and that's fine." He let his ears droop along with his head. _When has Discord, the master of chaos, ever let an insult get to him? He's been so unlike himself these past few days._

"TWILIGHT!" Fluttershy yelled (actually an earsplitting yell)

"What Fluttershy?"

"What's wrong with Discord?! He just ran off into the garden and didn't even acknowledge me other that looking at me with tears in his eyes! He looked really hurt but he isn't _this_ soft! It's like I'm rubbing off on him!"

"Fluttershy, Discord seems embarrassed, not sinsitive."

"How?"

"When that mare said that,a lot of ponies looked at him and started chanting 'monster', 'beast', any kind of insult that would usually get Discord angry, but this had a more, tender affect on him. I'll go talk to him"

"Me t-"

"No Fluttershy, just me."

"But I'm his best friend too!" She tried to argue

"I know, but I think i know what's bothering him. Depending on what it is, I may or may not tell you."

"Discord?"

"What Twilight?"

"You're scared you're going to loose her, aren't you?" _How did she guess?!_

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Really, you don't think I know about you're thing with a certain yellow pegusas?"

"Who, Fluttershy?"

"NO! Rainbow Dash! Because she is yellow and you too are the _best_ of friends!"

"But Rainbow and I- OH, sarcasam! I'm rubbing off on you! I'm so proud Princess Twilight!" Discord smirked

"Yea! Yea!"

"Wait how do you know I like her? WAIT, did she tell you _she_ likes me?!"

"No, well- not directly. But I have seen you both do the goggly eyed thing to eachother..."

"Really?! She likes me?" Discord looked at the alicorn.

"Well, I think but..." Twilight started to say

"Should I talk to her?" Discord interupted

"I think so..." She said awkwardly

"If you don't like it, I guess...-"

"No! No! No! This will make both of you happy, you have my blessing."

"T-T-Thank you so much Twilight! You have no idea how much this means to me!" He hugged Twilight then let go.

"I'm still a mushy draconequus." He shook the thought away and walked back inside the castle, head held high.

"Oh goodness! Discord are you okay?" Fluttershy ran up and hugged him.

"Yes my lo- DEAR! Yes my dear!" He caught himself before he said 'love'.

"What was wrong?" Fluttershy asked, concerned

"Nothing"

"Discord, I know better."

"You do? Hmm..." He leaned down and kissed her, then immdately backed up and rubbed the back of his neck with his lion paw, looking awkwardly at his friend. He slightly chuckled then closed his eyes. He then felt a soft kiss on his cheek and he opened his eyes to see that Fluttershy kissed his back. He grabbed her waist while she was in the air, and they kissed each other on the lips. Twilight walking in and saw them, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, and Pinkie Pie noticed too. Applejack whistled and Rainbow Dash and Rarity cringed. Fluttershy pushed away from Discord and blushed.

"I love you." They said together.


	4. Chapter 3: Ready to Date?

"So I guess things are going to be different now that- that you two are d-dating." Rainbow Dash said awkwardly as the mares were relaxing for their spa day.

"Yea, now that we're together he's going to take me on-on-on um... I don't remember exactly."

"Well, if you are going on a romantic date... Then you will need an AMAZING outfit!" Rarity squealed with delight.

"There's no need to fuss... It's only Discord, he's not at all fancy. Maybe the slightest bit, but..."

"Well if you want, I can throw you a 'together' party!" Pinkie Pie offered with a hopeful look on her face. Fluttershy shook her head.

"He might not want one, he's been shaky these past few days ever since the Gala."

"Why? He's the master of chaos for Celestia's sake!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed

"Honestly, I don't know... Every time I ask him, he just shrugs."

"He's scared maybe? Or is he just, y'all know, nervous."

"I don't see why Applejack. I'm still me, I haven't changed. Twilight, what do you think?" The alicorn was lost in thought.

"I-I don't know, maybe he likes you _that_ much?"

"Marrige?" Fluttershy gasped

"Well no, but enough to take it to another level?"

"Maybe so, but well, I don't know. I'll ask him when I get home." Fluttershy said as she walked out of the spa, in the direction of her cottage. Usually, Discord would be waiting for her in front of her house, this time, however, he was curled up on the mat outside the door.

"Umm... Discord?"

"Huh, w-what? Where am I?"

"At my house, you know your _mare_friend." Fluttershy giggled

"Fluttershy?" His eyes seemed to be adjusting to the light.

"Come on inside, was it rough with Celestia today?"

"Kind of, she always makes me waste my power on something stupid anyway. Nothing new. do you wat to invite your friends over for a dinner party tonight?"

"YES- I- I mean sure why not. Why the sudden _nice_ gesture?"

"Cause..." Fluttershy rolled her eyes playfully and flew out of her cottage in the direction of her friends' houses. (She went to Twilight's first and everyone was already there.) She asked them exactly what Discord had asked her and they all told her yes.

**A/N The dinner parties are just something for Discord to prove his worth... Nothing important for them. I'm just going to skip the weekly dinner parties for now and if you want I can put a few conversations of them at the end, just comment for them. Some of you might get bored but this next chapter is a month after this dinner party and well, things are going to twist ;) Sorry it was shorter.**


	5. Chapter 4: WHAT!

**Authors note: By the way this is two months after the first dinner party.**

"Hey Fluttershy!" Discord called cheerfully

"Hey Discord, you're early. We weren't supposed to meet for another hour."

"Sorry my love, about that, Celestia doesn't want us to be together anymore."

"I thought she said she was okay with it!"

"When we had our meeting, she said she didn't like it and thought it wouldn't be so well for Equestria either, so she told me to tell you that we can't be together, I'm sorry, but we must follow her orders, or I will or else she will make you turn me back into stone."

"Oh, so this is it then?"

"_YES!_ How many times must I tell you!" Fluttershy's eyes instantly filled with tears and she flew off to her cottage. Discord scoffed and had an evil grin on his face as he flew away.

Three days the past since her break up with Discord and Fluttershy hadn't even left her room. The other five had brought her all the food she needed and all of her necessities for her animals. All of them knew what was wrong so in respect that Fluttershy didn't want to talk about it, they didn't talk about it, but it worried them. Applejack finally found the words to say to her friend, so she cleared her throught.

"I think I speak for all of us when I say we're very sorry sugarcube." Right as she finished her sentence, Discord popped into the room.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT?!" Rainbow Dash snapped

"To talk to my marefriend of course."

"I'm not your marefriend, and I don't want to talk to you." Fluttershy snapped

"Why not!?" Discord was wide-eyed

"You broke my heart!"

"I didn't do anything of the sort!" Discord snapped

"You don't remember telling me three days ago that Celestia said we couldn't be together. Well newsflash! She didn't say that! You made me excuse to break up with me!"

"Three days ago I was buying a present for you for two month anniversary."

"I am about to go Pinkame-"

"Bye guys!" Rainbow Dash shot out of the cottage as fast as she could.

"I see you don't want me ar- I NEED TO SPEAK WITH CELESTIA, AND QUICK!"

"Why?" Pinkie Pie, now almost all deflated asked, as she was stalking up to Discord.

"Watch your backs my little ponies, watch your backs." And with that he flashed out of the room.

**A/N Sorry to leave you on so many cliffs but, it makes you more interested, in a way... If I don't update in a while, send me a comment reminding me and I will have the next chapter out ASAP! Ttyl -Princess**


	6. Chapter 5: Who - WHAT

"TIA! MAJOR PROBLEM!" Discord yelled to the sun princess.

"That's Celestia to you! You used me to break dear Fluttershy's heart!" Celetia yelled back.

"That wasn't me! How many times do I have to tell you ponies?" He rolled his eyes and as he finished, another Discord appeared in the room right next to him.

"You see this don't you _Celestia_?" Discord asked and the princess nodded.

"CHRYSALIS!" Celestia bellowed as she powered up her horn. As she was doing that, the fake Discord and the real one got mixed up (in a fight) and one of the Discords said, "Now, now _Tia_, wouldn't want to risk hurting and banishing the real one, do you?" They broke up and Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash busted into the room.

"T-two Discords?! Twilight was right! The changlings _are_ back!"

"Well how are we supposed to tell who the real one is! We can't punish the real one because he was telling the truth! He wasn't the one to break your heart! The heartless changlings were!" Celestia yelled at the pegisi.

"I know that now, but how to tell, how to tell." Fluttershy mumbled to where only Rainbow Dash heard her.

"Sing Fluttershy."

"I can't!"

"I think you know you have to if you want to find your soul mate, it's the only way, pretend it's just me and the girls." Rainbow whispered to Fluttershy.

"O-Okay. 'There's something sweet and almost kind, but he was mean, and he was course and unrefined, and now he's dear and so unsure, I wonder why I didn't see it there before.'" The Discord on the right had eyes that were lit up and he took a deep breath and started singing, " She glanced this way, I thought I saw, and when we touched she didn't shudder at my pa-"

"DISCORD!" Fluttershy grasped the REAL draconequus and Celestia fired at the fake one, which turned into Chrysalis and was sent into Tarturous and locked up. As Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash looked up, they saw a magenta orb and a light blue orb around Tirek and Sombra, as if Twilight and Cadence had just locked them up too. Little did they know that some problems are harder to solve than others...

"We caputured Sombra/Chrysalis/Tirek!" The main six shouted at the same time.

"Discord's ALIVE!" Fluttershy exclaimed with a glow.

"Oh sorry I didn-"

"Nonsense my dear! No need to apologize! They still hate me for something _I_ didn't do."

"You broke u-" Twilight started

"_He_ didn't, _Chrysalis_ did!" Rainbow corrected

"We're back together!" Fluttershy announced when everyone turned with a confused look on their face to Rainbow.

"How do you know he's not lying?" Rarity asked

"And why are you defenden _him_?" Applejack continued

"Well, Rarity, Chrysalis told us while she was in the form of Discord that it was all her (kind-of). AJ, AJ, AJ,if Fluttershy is happy with him, then I'm happy for her and _I'm_ happy." Twilight, Pinkie Pie, Applejack, and Rarity looked unconvinced and Fluttershy and Dicord laughed.

"Ok, so, I maybe kind-of-sorta, maybe in the slightest bit, like him like a friend..." Everyone burst into laughter, even Rainbow Dash. There was a sudden knock on Twilight's Castle's front doors, then a crystal bluegal horn sounded. _Cadence!_ Twilight thought. Instead, she got her brother and Flash Century, both looking really stressed out.

"Come in both of you!" Twilight urged

"What's wrong? Where's Cadence?"

"Her, Luna, Prince Blueblood, and Celestia have all vanished." Flash Century told them looking at his marefriend.

"VANISHED!" The main six (plus Discord and Spike) gasped.

"We think Twilight and Shining Armor, may be next."

**A/N sorry to leave you on a cliff, again, but I love doing it to other people! Not so much when I get it though. Oh and the song that Fluttershy sang and Discord started was 'Something There' from Disney's Beauty and the Beast. I recommend it if you want to hear a song that I think is worthy to call it a Fluttercord song ;)**


	7. Chapter 6: (Don't want to name this one)

"WHAT?!" The main six gasped (again)

"Flash, do you know what happened to them?"

"No Twilight, we don't. Shining armor has an idea though, and he didn't tell me so don't look at me for answers." Twilight looked at her brother with a look of concern on her face.

"Twilie, I-I think that Discord did it, because there were pink clouds everywhere dripping with chocolate rain when I had found out that Cadence was missing." Discord let his mouth gape

"THAT'S PROPOSTEROUS! I-"

"Discord, relax, he said that he _thinks_, not that it _is_."

"Well, I- wait, pink clouds with chocolate rain... were the clouds in the shape of a flower, specifically a tulip?"

"That's what it looked like, yea." Shining Armor replied to the horrified looking Discord.

"she's alive," Discord muttered

"Who's alive Discord?"

"We have to get to... The Crystal Empire? Is the right Shining?" Shining Armor nodded and right as he did that, Discord snapped his "fingers" and they were in the castle of the Crystal Empire.

"Stay here!" Discord commanded the ponies.

"Why can't we-" Rainbow Dash tried to argue

"It's not safe out there, just stay in here and you will be fine." Without waiting for a reply, Discord cautiously walked out of the castle doors. There just outside the castle, with it's back facing him, was a female draconequus. She turned aroud at the sound of the door creaking, and Discord's eyes lit up with a mixture of happiness and fear.

"Mother!" He shouted

"Disty!" She shouted back at him and ran up to him in a long hug.

"I thought you were dead, little one."

"When I saw you, _I_ thought _you_ were dead." He murmered

"You look so much like your father, you know? Well every-single draconequus looks pretty much the same so  
I guess I can't complain, but your voice, so majestical it is!" From Twilight's point of view in the castle, Discord's mother seemed so happy that her son was alive, from discord's point of view however, he could only guess what she had done to the royal family. _Why does Disarmonia (Dis=no, armonia= spanish for harmony, I sounds so pretty!), the Queen of chaos, have to harm my friends?! I know now that it was her who took Cadence away from Shining Armor, Celestia, Luna, Prince Blueblood even, away from the innocent Equestria! This is my home, not my mothers and I'm going to have to tell her that this is my rank of chaos, not hers! But, nothing will be the same now that I know she's alive, all this time I thought she was dead... _

"You seem down in the dumps of this horrid land Discord, love. Why don't the two of us talk over dinner?"

"No."

"No? Why not love?"

"Because you've never liked me and now you just want to be concerned for me?"

"I loved you as much as any mother would love her son."

"No, you loved me as much as Rainflower loved Crookedstar" (sorry I just had to put something warriors in here (please don't kill me for this chapter and any chapter following):D :T)

"What?"

"Never mind what I just said, but the problem is, is that you need to release Cadence, Celestia, Blueblood, and Luna NOW!"

"Who?"

"Those ponies you took, because I know it was you so don't deny it!"

"Why do you care so much about four little ponies?"

"Because I can."

"Tell me Disty."

"No, I will not tell you why other than this, you need to leave Equestria alone, this is where I am supposed to blossom and I'm pretty sure your life was only supposed to be in our home land!"

"I changed my future, son."

"No draconequus I allowed to change their future! It is stated in the rules!"

"You mean the rules that are now gone, along with your family, you're lucky I survived or you wouldn't even have a family.

"I'm better off without you, I have a family now." Disarmonia raised her eyebrows at her son.

"You're married? To a pony?!"

"Ummm, no. But I- Oh never mind you wouldn't understand."

"You're dating that yellow pegasus, aren't you?"

"WHAT!? HOW DID YOU GUESS?!"

"Ummm, lucky guess. Now, I'm going to have to destroy one of you."

"Do it to me." Discord said with a smirk.

"Okay..." Disarmonia pulled all of her power into a blast of light and it was heading straight for Discord. Right as it hit him, he put a mirror in front and it rickershaded off the glass and hit his mother. Discord looked away with tears in his eyes as his mother was shot out of Equestria, into some snow next to were his father was.

"Oh dear..." Fluttershy whispered and flew out to her coltfriend.

"I killed her."

"She tried to kill you first, and me along with it."

"I'm so low right now."

"You saved Equestria."

"I did so by killing my mother."

"I know it's hard but you'll get through it." The rest of the mane six, along with the newly released royal family.

"Can I ask you something Fluttershy?"

"Of course Discord." Fluttershy said and kissed his cheek.

"You've made me the most happiest being alive, and I know I used to be only a creature to you before now, and you were my first real sincere friend. Will you make me even happier now and marry me?" Fluttershy's eyes lit up and she said.

"Well, I want to sing you a song, at least I guess this could be practicing for the wedding so hear goes,

'In a perfect world  
One we've never known  
We would never need  
To face the world alone  
They can have their world  
We'll create our own  
I may not be brave or strong or smart  
But somewhere in my secret heart  
I know love will find a way, anywhere I go  
I'm home if you are there beside me  
Like dark, turning into day  
Somehow we'll come through  
Now that I've found you  
Love will find a way' (Love Will Find a Way LionKing II)" She smiled and kissed a disappointed Discord on the cheek.

"It's a no then?"

"Discord were you even listening?"

"Um... No?"

"I said 'I guess this could be practice for the _wedding_.'"

"Yes?!"

"Yes Discord, I will marry you."

"A wedding! Can I do the dresses?"

"Can I do the after party?"

"Can I do the food?"

"Can I do a Sonic Rainboom?"

"Can I preform the ceremony?" Fluttershy looked bewildered at all the questions popping up.

"Sure girls, all of you can do what you want. I am looking forward to my dress, the after party, the food, the rainboom, and your wonderful speaking phrases Twilight."

"Doesn't the groom get a say?"

"If it's disagreeing with what I want and what my friends want, I don't think so."

"Well just about Rarity, can you make a great tux like you did for the Gala?"

"Yes! Of course."

**A/N DO NOT kill me for the long chapter and the events in it... Espically killing Discord's mother kind of thing (if you are mad about the wedding... I did say it was FLUTTERCORD BOOK so I can't really say much more... Have the next chapter out ASAP no promises during the week.**


	8. Chapter 7: Ready Wedding?

"Well now girls, I, don't feel so well," Fluttershy threw up in a bush just on the other side of Discord.

"Are you ok love?"

"NO! I just threw up in the bushes and I felt fine a second ago!"

"There is no need to fuss, Fluttershy I'm sure you're fine and there's nothing to worry about."

"I-I guess you're right, Disty."

"Actually it's Dissy, my mother would call me that only to annoy my father so he would break up with her so she didn't have to be the one blamed, that never worked out for my mother the way it should have worked out..."

"I guess that makes sence, her tone was sweetish, but her word were mean and nasty..."

"Why don't you go and take Fluttershy to the hospital so we don't have more sickly Fluttershy." Raibow Dash told Discord. Right as she finished saying that, Fluttershy fainted.

"FLUTTERSHY!" The rest of the main 6 (and Discord + the royal family) yelled together.

"How could this have happened?" Discord asked himself in a round of shock.  
"How could what happen Dissy?"  
"Are you going to keep calling me that?"  
"It's fun to see your reaction, but no, not if you don't want me to. Now, how could what happen?"  
"Um well, there's the slightest problem when you fell on me the other day..."  
"I'm going to have a foal aren't I?"  
"Seems that way doesn't it now, please don't freak out, yes you are going to have a foal."  
They looked at each other for quite sometime, then Fluttershy broke the silence.  
"Remember what happened after the Tirek incident? When you got hurt"  
"You mean when he tried to kill me?"  
"Yea..."

FLASHBACK

"Discord!" Fluttershy called with her eyes shut tight, tears flowing down her cheeks.  
"Fluttershy, can we please call it quits for the night?"  
"We have to find him Rainbow, he has to be here somewhere." just inside the cage next to them, Discord lay there injured, barely able to make out the voices.  
"Fluttershy?" He called  
"DISCORD. WHERE ARE YOU?!" She turned into the cave and squeezed her draconequus friend.  
"You're hurting me." he said after a minute and Fluttershy looked down at her's and his blood soaked stomachs. She looked at Discord and saw a long scratch going down his right side, the fingers of his eagle hand looked like they had been cut off, his lion paw was singed, and the fur on his tail, had all but the dust.  
"You didn't use your magic to heal you?"  
"Everything that got burned was what I use to use my magic."  
"Who did this to you?!"  
"Tirek." Discord grunted as Fluttershy got off of him.  
"How, we sent him week to Tarterous and you looked fine when you gave Celestia those flowers."  
"The next day, he tried to escape so Celestia sent me to deal with him and you can figure out the rest." He tried to sit up, but winced when he put his paw to the ground.  
"Why did you come here and not to me."  
"He flicked me over here and left me like this." The rest of the main six looked at the draconequus with a slight look of concern for their friend.  
"So let me get this straight... You deliberately went into Tarturous to stop Tirek, who should have been powerless and he did _this_ to you?" Fluttershy looked at Rainbow Dash with infuriated eyes.  
"I'm sure Celestia had a reason to put you in this kind of danger."  
"She said my magic is a lot stronger than hers is, so she sent me over. I always thought we had he same power level."  
"We do, maybe she didn't tell you for a reason..."  
**What Fluttershy's next judgement was, was what this flash back is all about...**  
Fluttershy flew over to her friend and kissed him, right there, on the lips. When Discord understood, he gave into the kiss and wrapped his singed paw around her head. Everyone went wide eyed as all of Discord's injuries were healed,_ just by a kiss! _Twilight thought.

END OF FLASHBACK

"Those were some good times,"  
"_Good?_"  
"Well when you kissed me, I mean. That's when I knew I loved you, you just surprised me is all."  
"Mm, hmm" Fluttershy nodded, then fell back asleep.


	9. Chapter 8: The Wedding

Discord waited for the music to start, Rainbow Dash at his side as his best mare, her hoof on his tail (mostly so he didn't fly away). When the music started, Big Macintosh was leading Fluttershy down the aisle. The lack of parents was difficult for Fluttershy, but now, she knew she would gain a worthy husband. And a foal, she thought. She reached the balcony where Twilight, Discord, and the rest of their friends were and smiled at them.

"Mares and gentle colts, we are gathered here today to celebrate the forming of Fluttercord (as my friends wanted me to say). They have proved their love to each other many times over." (I'm going to skip the repeat after me part)

"Do you, Fluttershy, take Discord, to be you wedded husband though sickness and in health, till death do you part?"

"I do."

"And do you, Discord, take Fluttershy, to be your wedded wife through sickness and in health, till death do you part?"

"I do." Discord looked at Fluttershy and his eyes were shining as if he were silently telling her, for you and our foal. Fluttershy winked at him and Rainbow put Discord's ring around his eagle claw. Twilight levitated Fluttershy's necklace, with the ring on it, around her neck.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife."  
Discord leaned Fluttershy down and they kissed as Discord ran his eagle claw down Fluttershy's back making her shiver. Everypony applauded with their hooves stomping on the ground. Fluttershy sighed as the two broke apart and then her stomach flipped and she winced. Discord turned all his attention to her and the relaxed as he knew it was only the foal. Fluttershythen collapsed to the ground and fainted. Gasps came all over the crowd and then Discord heard his name occasionally murmured with looks of disgust. _I swear they blame me for this. Oh my love, please be okay for now and wake up! I'm going to regret this later but..._ He picked up Fluttershy and waved his tail to Twilight who instantly knew what was wrong (they had gotten Twilight and Celestia to know about the foal first.)

"Everypony! Fluttershy's just... hot, yea hot! She's fine, Discord didn't hurt her if that's what you think. Go into the main room and the reception will start very soon."  
Discord cautiously walked out of the room and Celestia joined them, leaning on Discord to catch a glance at the Element of Kindness.

"Take her to my room." she directed the draconequus. Discord nodded then bolted down the hallway when he heard voices following them. Gently he lay Fluttershy on the soft bed and he curled around her protectively. _Please be okay my dear, I know it's just our foal, but you seem in a lot of pain, pain that_ I _can't heal. _He shook off the frightening thoughts of his foal and eventually fell asleep, Fluttershy in his grasp.

A knock on the door woke Discord, he looked at his surroundings finally remembering why he was in Celestia's room. When he looked down, Fluttershy wasn't in his arms.

"C-come in." He looked as Celestia walked in, followed by Fluttershy.

"Thank Celestia you're okay!" Discord sighed with relief. Fluttershy wobbeled as she tripped over her hoof, and Discord grabbed her and pulled her into a hug. She returned it grateful for her husband's warmth. She gasped.

"What about the reception?!"

"It was postponed for today, if that's okay." Twilight answered as she came into the room with the rest of the mane six.

"It's fine, as long as I get a reception with my _husband_. I also want that said _husband_ to sing with me." Discord narrowed his eyes playfully, then when he heard sing they widened.

"Me, sing, um, ABSOLUTELY NOT!"

"Not even for us?" Discord smirked, he knew the 'us' meant her and the foal, but to her friends, possibly Twilight, it meant Fluttershy and them.

*** (skip to right before they sing)

"I'm going to have a foal." Fluttershy shut her eyes tight.

"WHAT!" The other four said, Pinkie and Applejack happily, Rarity and Rainbow, freaking out.

"I'm going to go sing now bye!" She stepped on the stage next to Discord.

"'In a perfect world  
One we've never known  
We would never need to face the world alone

They can have the world  
We'll create our own  
I may not be brave or strong or smart  
But somewhere in my secret heart

I know  
Love will find a way  
Anywhere I go  
I'm home  
If you are there beside me

Like dark turning into day  
Somehow we'll come through  
Now that I've found you  
Love will find a way'"  
She turned to Discord. The draconequus flattened his ears but his voice, as smooth as and angel would sing.

"'I was so afraid  
Now I realize  
Love is never wrong  
And so it never dies

There's a perfect world  
Shining in your eyes  
And if only they could feel it too  
The happiness I feel with you'"  
Their eyes locked into each other's and smiles plastered both of their faces.

"'They'd know  
Love will find a way  
Anywhere we go  
We're home  
If we are there together

Like dark turning into day  
Somehow we'll come through  
Now that I've found you  
Love will find a way

I know love will find a way'" Love will Find a way- Lion King II.

As they started to relax, a pony called out, "FIRE!"

**A/N sorry, time crunch for this chapter, I needed to update and my phone is almost dead so, better go charge it. Working on the next chapter so far. For my artsy readers, I am holding a contest for each of my chapters, fan art for each of the covers, only rule, IT HAS TO GO WITH THE CHAPTER! Oh and email me the pics. haafeather2002 ;) label the email/pic what chapter and your user and I'll post who drew the cover at the beginning of each chapter from now on. Sorry again for the cliff hanger... luv u guys ;);)**


	10. Chapter 9: FIRE!

"Everypony! Head outside towards the train station!" Twilight yelled.

"I'll see what I can do Twilight, and -"

"Repeat after me Discord, If the fire gets too bad, I will get out, cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye."

"If the fire gets too bad, I will get out." Twilight raised her eyebrow to Discord as he didn't say the Pinkie Promise.

"Don't expect me o do that silly promise thing,". The fire roars behind them and Discord shoved Twilight towards the door.

"Go Twilight, I will do what I can here." Without waiting for her reply, he walked just outside the room that held the fire. He snapped his lion paw and he expected to see water to poor the fire out, he didn't see water and the fire burst outside the room. Then he snapped for a fire extinguisher, again nothing. _Okay this is ridiculous._ He snapped his fingers to escape, but he stayed where he was. _That's not good... _He tried again, still there. _RUN! _He tripped over a chair and the fire surrounded him. _Good bye my dears_. He closed his eyes and waited for what he figured would be his death.

"WHERE IS HE! DISCORD!" Fluttershy called through the crowd, no one answered.

"Twilight, where is he!" Fluttershy cried to the princess.

"He hasn't come out yet, maybe he's about to." They continued to watch the entrance, when a firepony noticed them.

"Princess Twilight, is something bothering you?"

"Umm, yes, my friend, Discord, we can't find him."

"Does he have many animal parts on him?"

"YES! Have you seen him?" Fluttershy pushed Twilight out of the way then muttered sorry.

"He's on the stretcher, he got a very high degree burn from being trapped inside a barrier of fire,"

"WHAT!" Both mares gasped

"H-how could this happen? I told him to get out if things got bad!"

"We managed to get this footage from the room." The tape rolled back to where Discord was trying to summon things to put out the fire.

"H-his magic, it didn't work!"

"You know as well as I do Fluttershy, that his magic is different from other magic."

"But it _always_ works for him, he knows how to control it!"

"If you want to come with us to the hospital, come now." with that, Fluttershy and Twilight left with the fireponies.

"He'll be okay, he'll be okay," Fluttershy tried to convince herself.

"He's still breathing, I think he's fine, for now" she added the last part to herself. Discord coughed in a loud hacking fit, this made Fluttershy look up at her husband. _I need you Discord! Don't leave me please! _Fluttershywatched as Discord's ear twitched, then his body shook. _Is that supposed to be a magical imbalance? _She opened her mouth to say something but Discord answered her question when he mumbled, "Can't you leave me in peace for 5 minutes, Tirek?" He opened his eyes and saw where he was.

"Why am I-" He coughed again.

"You've already forgotten you were in a horrible fire?"

"Oh, the fire," his ears dropped,"right" he glanced at his paw and claw and saw how charred they looked, he then remembered what caused him to look like this.

"My magic, it wasn't working."

"But you just-"

"Imbalances aren't the same as chaos magic. I can _always_ feel imbalances, but my magic is a different story..." He trailed off when he looked at his wife. _She needs me, and our foal, I have to figure out what happened to my magic, if I don't get it back than I can kiss the both of the goodbye_. Discord sighed and winced as he shook again.

"I SWEAR TIREK-"

"Discord, honey, calm down, we will find out what happened to your magic, maybe you just didn't concentrate enough and it didn't work."

"Not the first time, I was well away from it and it didn't w- I know what happened! Tirek possesses a magic quit the opposite of alicorn magic."

"Dark magic?" Twilight guessed

"No, blo-" He coughed again, this time for much longer.

"Twilight can you go get him some water?"

"Sure," The alicorn went to the sink with a glass and filled it up with water. She gave it to Discord and he drank the glass.

"Discord, you were supposed to drink the glass of water."

"Oh that reminds me..." He took a breath in.

"Oh no!" Twilight tried to flee, but Discord grabbed her tail.

"Tell Fluttershy her lines as Cadence, and you be you Twilight."

"oh joy! Fluttershy you start it off with-"

"What was it that you needed?"

"Cadence!" Twilight hugged her sister-in-law as she walked into the room.

"Discord, that's your cue." Cadence winked.

"A little glass of water please  
A fresh pressed hanky if I sneeze  
Some tea with honey from the bees  
Whenever you can brew it"

"I'll get your tea."

"And while I get a little rest  
A teeny tiny small request  
Some codfish oil for my chest  
Poured from a crystal cruet"

"A crystal cruet?" Twilight rolled her eyes as she said that, unlike the show.

"My goodness, I'm a nincompoop  
Because I fear I've got the croup  
I need a vat of pumpkin soup  
And scarves made out of zinnias  
Did I say zinnias? I meant silk  
Or something shiny of that ilk  
And then I'll need some nice warm milk  
And pastries from Abyssinia  
And since my stomach's feeling crummy  
Why not give my aching tummy  
Something soothing, something yummy  
Piled up with noodles?  
Add a slice of homemade rye  
With stacks of Swiss way up high  
Served with sides of sweet mince pie  
More basil; I need oodles!"

"Anything else?"

"I'll be grateful for your charity  
Until the bitter end  
Because I've heard that tenderness  
Is what you lend an ailing friend  
Tenderness, isn't that right, friend?"

"Right, but-"

"So, who's ready for my big reprise?  
I'd like that glass of water please  
Some magic spell to cure disease  
A firm "gesundhoof" when I sneeze  
A fresh bouquet of roses  
Some lozenges will soon appease  
My wheezing when I start to sneeze  
A wig to keep me from the breeze  
And blankets for my toes-es  
Take tweezers out of my valise  
And then massage my knobby knees  
A bowl of peas, some extra cheese  
A cuddle with a Pekingese  
A singing harp who's named Louise  
A goat on skis, a new trapeze  
And more and more and more and more of these  
And just because I oughta...  
Make sure I'm drinking in the right  
Amount of fluids day and night  
I wish I may, I wish I might  
Have just one little thing  
Oh, would you please finally bring  
Me that tiny glass  
Of water?!"

"So did your throat just magically heal itself, you were coughing like crazy just a second ago."

"Hem, actually I was singing just a second ago Miss Literal."

"You're lucky you're crispy right now, because I would _sooooo_ turn you into flames. _LITERALLY_!" Fluttershy stared at her best friend, then to Discord.

"Discord, you don't have to be so mean to Twilight, Twilight, you didn't have to snap like that."

"But he's/she's obnoxious" Discord and Twilight complained at the same time, then glanced at the other with a disgusted look on their face. _I'm scared to see what my foal will turn out like, being chaotic_ **and** _kind_. _Will they be an element in my hoof steps? Or follow in Discord's being chaotic? No offense love, but I really hope it follows in mine. _She sighed and looked at just two of the beings that meant the world to her, more than her sweet animals, then shook her head


	11. Chapter 10:

5 months later

"Please quit complaining Fluttershy, it's very annoying."

"You're being _very_ supportive.". Fluttershy rolled her eyes.

"There again with the yelling."

"I'm not yelling! I'm being sarcastic, there is a difference Discord."

"I'm over a thousand years old, don't you think I know that?"

"You don't act like it."

"If I acted like that then I would play dead all the time." Discord retorted, then his eyes softened

"Why are we fighting love?"

"Because you are being the most difficult thing you could ever be Discord."

"well, I'm sorry for being difficult?"

Fluttershy sighed then knocked her husband onto the ground and pressed her lips against his. Discord snapped his fingers and made his face appear on a butterfly.  
"Does this mean you forgive me?". Fluttershy nodded then pressed her lips more forcefully on her husband. Discord waited a second before wrapping his arms around Fluttershy and kissing her back. Rainbow Dash had just flown over for a visit with Fluttershy when she saw the two of them kissing. _Should I be doing that with A or Soarin'?_ She asked herself. She flew back to the path Discord had made for Fluttershy and her friends (they called it the "protected path" because they can't get hurt on it...) and called out Fluttershy's name.

"Oh Rainbow Dash! I forgot she was coming over!"

"Go see your friend my dear, I'll clean this up."

"I'll be back soon, her and Twilight were going with me to see my mother."

"Yes, of corse... When will you be back?"

"You aren't going to, um, you know, question why I'm going?"

"You're with Twilight and Rainbow, aren't you?"

"Yes, but, well..."

"I'll be fine Fluttershy, you go now."

"O-okay." Fluttershy walked towards Rainbow Dash, looking at her husband.

"He's a whole new pony- er- draconequus..." Rainbow Dash remarked

"You don't mind?"

"What do you mean?"

"That I'm with him, that is..."

"Well, at first,but for right now, Twi is waiting for us, turns out Cadence is coming too."

"All the way from the Crystal Empire?"

"Well, yea, apparently it's huge buisness so the rest of us are coming too. Rarity, Pinkie, and AJ."

"I wonder what about..."

"Who knows, Celestia _always _has tricks up her sleeve."

"Welcome my little ponies." Celestia greeted

"Twilight!"

"Cadence!"

"Sunshine, sunshine, ladybugs awake, clap your hooves and do a little shake!" Everypony smiled as the two of them fell on the floor laughing, then turned to Celestia.

"Why are we here Celestia?" Twilight asked

"First, I want to appoligize for what I have to ask. But, Tirek, Chrysalis, and Sombra are back, those that we banished earlier to Tarturous, they were changlings, not the actual villians."

"WHAT!" Everpony, but Twilight and Cadence gasped

"That would explain why they were so easy to beat..." Cadence said, almost to herself.

"My thoughts exactly." Twilight murmered to her sister-in-law.

"So why are we here?" Rainbow Dash asked

"We need the elements." Luna stated, everyone's eyes opened up wide.

"Why am I here?" Cadence asked

"Alicorn magic, remember?" Celestia smirked

"Well yeah, but why didn't you have Discord come too? His magic is just as strong, if not stronger, than alicorn magic."

"Remember what happened last time with him and Tirek?"

"Well, yeah, but,-"

"With all do respect mother, but... HE IS THE MOST SINCERE PONY EQUESTRIA HAS EVER MET!"

"Fluttershy! Stop please, you are going to kill my ears."

"Sorry Twilight, but she doesn't trust him and I know he can be trusted now."

"If you say we can trust him, then I'll send him a letter." Celestia got a scroll and wrote for a minute, then sent it. Less than a minute later, Discord flashed into the room.

"Is she okay?"

"I'm right here Discord." Fluttershy murmered

"Why did you need me then?" he asked in a mocking tone.

"Discord, we have a little problem." Twilight told him


	12. Chapter 11: The Last

"So let me get this straight... You want my wife, who is going to have a foal, to go out and face, those monsters?"

"Discord, monsters, really?"

"I have proved that I'm not all that heartless... Them on the other hoof..."

"You do have a point, but how are we supposed to protect each other if you were to trade sides again?"

"You don't trust me? If you were there the first time to knock some sence into my head I wouldn't have."

"But, I'm just-"

"Fluttershy, that's enough, I will not trade sides and betray you, my love, my wife. I love you and will always love you, in other words, I cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye, that I will not betray you."

"How can you promise something like that?"

"Actually, it's quite-" All of the ponies in the room gasped as they heard the voice, that evil, deep voice, who unmistakably belonged to Tirek.

"What the-" Discord said as he looked aroung and saw three of each of his friends. _Cut your love for them off Discord, don't give them your power. You hate them, you hate them, you hate them..._ After convincing himself he hated them (in a way), he cut off their feeding and looked at all of them with a glare that only Fluttershy knew very well.

"Which one is the real Twilight?" Two Twilights said they were the real one, and the other on had a smirk on her face, then cleared her throat.

"If I were to say I was the real one, you wouldn't have believed me, that's why I didn't say anything."

"Outsmarting, definately the real Twilight." Twilight used a transformation spell to turn them back into their true, changling, selves, then took a step next to Discord.

"Which one is the real Fluttershy?" She asked, and instead of saying they were the real ones, all three Fluttershys stayed silent. The one on the right looked terrified, the one on the left, confused, and the one in the middle had a mixed look. Discord leaned towards Twilight and whispered, "I think it's the one in the middle, she looks like that when she's about to sing."

"I never noticed, she always seems confident to me."

"Even if it's just me, she looks like that."

"Really?"

"Yes!" He raised his voice, "Can any of you sing my favorite song to sing with you?"

Just as he thought, the one in the middle's eyes lit up with joy, she started to sing Something There (which is in previous chapters so I'm not going ot retype it...).

"Fluttershy!"

"Discord!" She ran right into him and they kissed eachother.

"That's sweet and all, but we need to figure out the other ones. I think I know which one is the right Rainbow though..."

"The one who cringed?" Fluttershy and Discord asked at the same time.

"Well, the one who... oh nevermind, but I think I know who to test."

"If you're the real Rainbow Dash, than you could do a sonic rainboom. The Rainbow on the right, can you demonstrate it please?"

"With pleasure Twilight!" A beautiful sonic rainboom appeared within seconds.

"Now, left, would you show us?" when she watched the last two try a rainboom, they failed and Rainbow Dash hugged Fluttershy and Twilight.

"Raritys, can you make me and Rainbow a beautiful dress? And how about we give Discord a tux too?" Twilight gave them all some silk and cloth, within seconds, the one on the left had them all done with a perfit fit.

"Rarity, did you have to make my tux pink?"

"Those were the colors I was given Discord, I would have made it a darker shade of gray if I had the colors here."

"What, in contrast to my head?"

"Actually, yes."

"So we only need Applejack and Pinkie Pie.''

"Applejack, where did Granny Smith find the first granny smith apple, and how old was she?"

"Easy, Fillydelphia when she was just a filly." The one in the middle said

"How many moons is it between every Apple family reuinion?"

"100 moons" the same one said.

"Applejack!" the four said.

"now for Pinkie Pie... THROW A PARTY!" Rainbow Dash yelled

"MY PLEASURE!" the Pinkie Pie in the middle had pulled out a party cannon and had everything done in seconds.

"What the...?" Discord started to ask.

"It's just Pinkie Pie being Pinkie Pie dear, nothing to be afraid of." Fluttershy tried to sooth her shocked husband.

"But, but-"

"No more, I'm just glad we have the group back together."

"Shouldn't we all wear mmmmm." Pinkie Pie asked

"That's a great idea!" Twilight made fake mustaches appear on everyone's face.

"Be careful, and what ever you do, DON'T LOOSE YOUR PARTNER! Applejack and Rainbow Dash, Pinkie and Rarity, Fluttershy, Discord, and I."

"How come you get to be in a group of three, and with _Discord's_ magic?" Rainbow Dash complained

"would you rather I stick him with you and AJ?"

"Nevermind!"

"Everypony ready, set, GO!" there was a huge mix between magic and fighting. Eventually, the changlings had disapeared to only a few and Discord looked around.

"Where's Tirek?"

"Over here with us _Dissy_."

"Chrysalis, don't even call me that, you are ruining Tia's good name in that disguise."

"Oh I know, but, do you want to figure out which one is the real Celestia?" Princess Luna and Princess Cadence walked into the room and they saw hundreds of Celestias.

"What the..." Luna looked at al of the imposters and then looked to the mane six and Discord. They shrugged then turned back to the army.

"Who _is_ the real Celestia?" Discord murmered to the mane six.

"I think it's the one who is tied up in the back."

"Tied up in the back? How do you know that _Pinkie_ _Pie_?"

"Because, _Discord_, I can see her, come over here." Discord leaned down to see what the pink pony was looking at, and sure enough, there was a mare tied up in rope, and duck taped mouth. Again, the look of defeat on the face.

"If that's Tia, she could be able to sing Play Your Part, but I think everypony knows how to sing that song." he raised his vioce so that all of the Celestias could hear him. All of them shrugged, and when Discord looked back at the tied up Celestia, he saw her face lit up with intrest. He instantly snapped his fingers and teleported to her side and saw a HUGE cut along her side.

"My, my, what did they do to you?" he turned around and saw all the changlings surround them. He snapped his fingers to get her untied, the healed the cut.

"Discord! What are you doing!" Another Celestia was right next to him.

"What do you mean? You're a changling aren't you..." right as he said that, the Celestia he freed turned into Chrysalis. He smacked himself in the face.

"You're Celestia, aren't you?" Celestia gave him a curt nod, then bit his ear and hauled him out of a magic beam shot at him.

"We have to get out of here! Come on girls!" Discord rounded the mares up and was about to snap when he realized something.

"Discord?!" Rainbow Dash was about to smack sence into him, when he snapped her, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, and Applejack out.

"Why didn't you teleport everyone else out?" Twilgiht asked him. With a short glance at Fluttershy, she instantly knew why he didn't.

"I can get the rest of you out if you want, but you need to hurry and make a choice."

"And leave you two alone with them?! What kind of friends do you think we are?" Twilgiht sneered. Discord rolled his eyes and realized that Tirek and Sombra were right behind him.

"GO! Run, I'll deal with this." The mares nodded and ran out of the room, Celestia stopping at the edge.

"Go Celestia!" he said without turning to see who was waiting.

"but-"

"GO!" when he heard retreating hoof steps, he snapped his fingers and put a force field surrounding the other cities of Equestria.

"What are you planning to do with them?" he asked in a devious voice

"Take over Equestria, and we need you to do it." Chrysalis narrowed her eyes.

"If only Nightmare didn't reform back into Sun butt's sister."

"Why me?"

"Your magic, have you forgotten?"

"No, but you know about my alliance with the ponies,"

"Are you sure?" Sombra asked

"Positive,"

"Not even for everything you've ever dreamed?" Chrysalis asked

"My wife to have a peaceful birth, a peaceful li-"

"No you idiot! Freedom." Sombra corrected

"I have freedom."

"Really?" Tirek asked

"Yup."

"The ponies are just using you to do their dirty work."

"They would never."

"Friendship is your worst enemy Discord. Remember what happened the first time? When Celestia punished you for only being good?" Chrysalis reminded him

"Well, she didn't really tell me the definition of good, I could've assumed."

"You got turned to stone for a thousand years and she wanted to keep you a statue FOREVER! That will never happen with us."

"How can I trust you, you're villains!"

"So we're you." Tirek pointed out

"Touché."

"What?" Sombra asked

"It means good point."

"So you'll side with us?" Chrysalis pushed

"What does this message tell you?" He snapped his fingers and put handcuffs around the three of them, then cages, the more handcuffs, then more cages, and this went on until there was ten cages surrounding them and 11 sets of handcuffs.

"You won't be leaving Tartarous for a long while." He used his magic to rid them of their magic, ALL of their magic, and it was twice as big as the alicorn magic the princesses had given Twilight.

"Such a shame too. You are soo easy to beat when you're caught off-gaurd." he snapped his fingers again and sent them into Tartarous.

"Spike, take a letter" Twilight told her dragon

"Dear Princess Celestia,

We definately learned something about firendship, but how about I let Discord tell you." "I learned that no matter what anypony, or in this case, peer, tells you, or even forces you to do something you know is wrong, you should always trust your heart and instincts. Never let someone, er- somepony tell you to do something you think is wrong becuase the concsequences you will recieve will not be pleasent! Who knows, if I'm evil again and Fluttershy agrees, I could be turned to stone a third time! We wouldn't want that now would we?" "Signed your faithful student, Twilight Sparkle and Discord" Spike sent the letter and within seconds, Fluttershy was dying with laughter.

"What?" Discord and Twilight asked at the same time, then glared at each other (again)

"You sent a letter to Celestia! You never cared about friendship and now you're sending letters! I feel like I'm being tickled!"

"Tickled? I can help with that!" he started tickling her stomach too and Fluttershy started crying.

"Stop! Stop!"

"Okay, Okay!" Discord put his paws up and Fluttershy used her wings to tickle him too. After they stopped, Twilight went to sleep. _They are going to be in a world of hurt when Fluttershy has her foal. I sure hope Celestia knows what she's doing when she helps deliver their foal, I don't think Discord will be the happiest camper if she dies_... Twilight shook the thought off as her friends joined her in the throne room to get ready for bed.

**A/N Yes, this was the last chapter in this book, but I will have the next book coming out in a few weeks, I've been super busy with school and other things, so I will get this done ASAP! I'm so happy with all of my readers and glad that some of you are following me! Well, you will see what happens in the next book, keep watch for the book: Screwballs Journey. But I posted all of this in a day sooooooooooooooo you might have to wait awhile. This book is also on wattpad and there are auditions open for a radio drama for this! Here's the link on youtube! **** /vLMmKtQTHtU**


	13. Radio Drama

I'm holding auditions for this book (VERY RE-EDITED WITH SONGS AND MORE! THINGS LIKE WHAT DISCORD DID FOR THE CHAOS CASTLE THING AND HOW FLUTTERSHY AND DISCORD SPENT SOME OF THEIR DAYS... ETC...) as an audio drama on youtube. Check out my youtube channel Princess !. Subscribe to it for more updates too! Hope to see some of my readers there and if you are a great supporter of this book and you are going to audition for the audio drama, do #Fluttercordforever and I will know you are one of my readers :) I will be doing the roles of Applejack (VOICE ONLY FOR AJ!) and Fluttershy but everyone else is up for grabs (oh and Applebloom/possibly). I'll post updates here, wattpad, and on my channel about the audio drama. Hope to see some of my readers there ;)

Ps... I will also need an extended amount of artists for this project

/vLMmKtQTHtU HERE IS THE LINK TO THE OPEN AUDITIONS! TRY OUT ASAP AND I'LL SEE WHAT I CAN DO FOR YOU! PUT A REVIEW ON THIS IF YOU ARE ON YOUTUBE AND TELL ME YOUR CHANNEL! I'LL KEEP A CLOSE LOOK OUT FOR YOU ;) If you don't have a youtube... you can still do artwork and voices, look up the video on youtube and see your lines for the characters and send the auditions to haafeather2002


End file.
